The One-Eyed Wizard
by FanFicKing3245
Summary: !3 years ago Albus Dumbledore left Harry with the Dursleys, with a note claiming his parents and twin were dead. 10 years later, Albus and Harry's secretly alive family find Harry to be missing. 3 years later, they find Harry to be alive in Japan. They seek to bring him back to Britain permanently. However, though Harry might live, Harry Potter is long dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry Kishou woke up, and looked over at his bedside clock, to see that today was the anniversary of his parents death, and of the day his life changed forever. As he laid back in his bed, he thought about how he went from Harry Potter, supposed orphan, abused human kept in a cupboard by his vile relatives, to Harry Kishou, the half-Ghoul half-Wizard son of Arima Kishou and the most powerful Ghoul alive, currently laying in a large room with white walls, black carpet, and a blood-red ceiling. The bed he was laying on had a mix of all three colors.

It had all started 10 years ago, when Harry was just 4 years old. His uncle, Vernon Dursley, had been invited to a work conference in Tokyo, Japan, and was told to bring his family since the conference would last several days and his boss didn't want to keep Vernon from his 5-year old son Dudley for too long. This boss was a family man, and firmly believed that one should spend as much time as possible with their children, especially during their younger years. The trip had started off surprisingly well, with none of Harry's relatives bothering him in the slightest. That changed once the landed in Tokyo however. Vernon shoved Harry in the car, drove to the worst part of Tokyo, and bodily threw Harry from the car. It seemed Vernon had decided to get rid of Harry for good. His plan had a good chance of succeeding as well, since that part of Tokyo was a known hotspot for Ghouls, humanoid beings who fed on human flesh, and could create weapons in the form of kagunes from their own body. In a foreign country with nothing but the clothes on his back, Harry thought he would die for sure. However it was not to be, as Harry was found wandering the streets by someone that gives most Ghouls nightmares, and who Harry would one day call father.

Kishou Arima.

The most powerful and skilled Ghoul investigator alive. Arima found Harry wandering the streets all alone. When Arima walked near the boy however, Harry passed out from exhaustion. Understandably worried, Arima took Harry to a doctor the CCG kept on constant standby. What the doctor found shocked even Arima. Countless scars, from cuts, burns, and even some sort of whip littered Harry's body, along with several broken bones that had never set properly and severe head trauma. Initially these wounds were believed to have been caused by Ghouls, however Harry woke up soon after they finished examining him and informed them who the real culprits were. Arima was… less than pleased, to say the least. While the Ghoul investigator may seem cold and unfeeling most of the time (mainly because he is), he has a noticeable weakness for children. The Dursleys were soon arrested for child abuse and attempted murder of a minor. However before their police car made it to the station, it was attacked by Ghouls. All three Dursleys were later found dead with several chunks of them littering the ground, as if something had taken bites out of them and spit them out.

Apparently even Ghouls hated the taste of them.

Now normally, with this ordeal over, Arima would have sent Harry to an orphanage and forgotten about him. However there was something interesting about Harry that Arima noticed. Despite having been abused all his life, Harry never flinched away, never seemed shy, and always looked him in the eye. The child also showed no signs of having cried when his relatives abandoned him. Arima saw this as a sign that Harry was strong. Not physically, his malnourishment prevented that, but mentally strong. Arima knew that Harry would be great one day, so Arima made a decision that would change the world forever.

Harry Potter became Harry Kishou, and Arima Kishou became a father.

From that day forward Harry was trained to be Arima's successor. Arima and several other Ghoul investigators pushed Harry's body and mind to their very limits. That's not to say Harry didn't have any fun. Everyone at the CCG loved Harry, seeing him as a son or grandson, which led to many of them attempting to spoil Harry rotten, especially Arima. His training, however changed a bit not long after he turned 6. You see Harry had bonded with a new rookie named Amon, to the point where Harry insisted on calling him "Onii-Chan" (big brother in Japanese). One day the CCG department got a report that Amon was in trouble while fighting the A-classed Ghoul known as Apple-bottom. Harry ran into his room, closed his eyes, and wished as hard as he could that his Onii-Chan would be safe. When Harry opened his eyes, he found Amon standing in front of him, looking as surprised as Harry now was. The two immediately went to Arima to report what had happened, which led to a conclusion that shocked Harry.

Harry was a wizard.

This however wasn't as shocking to Arima as one might expect. You see the CCG actually knew about magic for a while, seeing as they hired wizards and witches to create their quinqes from kagunes using advanced transfiguration magic and an incredibly rare toxin that briefly makes Ghouls and their Kagunes susceptible to magic, since they are normally highly resistant to it. They also inscribed translation tunes on all the buildings to make speaking to tourist victims easier, which is how Harry understood everyone when he arrived despite not speaking Japanese. What _was_ surprising, however, was the fact that Harry used teleportation magic despite all of the wards and runes in the building which would normally prevent most wizards from using any form of transportation magic. This meant that Harry, despite his young age, already had an incredible amount of power, power that would only grow. So Arima did what any famous parent with vast finances would do. He hired the best magic teachers in the world to teach his son. Now some of you are likely wondering why Arima didn't have Harry go to a magic school, and the answer is rather simple. The Japanese magical government put the majority of their money in the CCG to deal with Ghouls, and didn't have the money to build a school. To solve this, they privatized the majority of the education business. The only part the government has a hand in is the "Magi Exams," which upon completion register someone as a true magi, and an adult in the magical community. For the rest of the system, parents hire magic teachers to teach their children in the comfort of their home. Arima, naturally, hired the best teachers on earth to teach young Harry.

4 years later Harry's training changed once again for two reasons. The first is that he passed his Magi Exams with flying colors, made even more impressive by the fact the the Magi Exams test you on all branches of magic, while European schools typically only teach and test 1/10 of all the branches of magic, and what they do teach is at a level 50% lower than what the average Japanese tutor teaches. Turns out Harry is quite the prodigy. The second reason is a bit more drastic.

Harry became a One-Eyed Ghoul.

It started off innocent enough. Harry was walking home after having coffee at local café. He had chosen to take a shortcut through an alley when he was suddenly confronted by a female Ghoul with long purple hair and a pure white dress. She was the picture of innocence… besides the black and red eyes shining with hunger and the tentacle-like kagune sprouting from her back. No words were spoken, but Harry was fully prepared to kill her, when something got in the way. Several tones of steel girders falling on both of them, to be exact.

Few things could take down Harry Kishou at the time. Suspicious falling girders however, are one of those things.

The girders caused Harry major injuries and damaged one of his lungs beyond repair. Luckily the doctors had a perfectly working lung, obtained from the Ghoul whose skull was crushed by the girders. When Arima heard about the accident, he rushed to the hospital, and while he did learn about the lung transplant, he thought it came from a human donor. Oh how wrong he was. Just one day after Harry came home from the hospital, he discovered the signs that he was no longer merely human immediately. He tried to have a snack, however it tasted like dirty cardboard. Luckily he was alone so no one saw him spit it out. Being an unusually smart 10 year old, Harry realized what had happened. He definitely wasn't a half-Ghoul before, and Ghouls were a species, not victims of a disease like zombies in movies are, so he couldn't have become one just by being near that Ghoul. The only thing that had changed had been him getting a new lung, so that lung must have come from a Ghoul. One could say that Harry could just replace that lung (his father certainly had the resources to get him a new one) however now that he was part Ghoul Harry's skin could only be pierced by kagunes and quinqes, which aren't meant for delicate procedures such as surgery. Meaning Harry was stuck like this. Fearing for what his father's reaction would be, Harry ran like hell.

About half an hour after he started running, Harry found a Ghoul feasting on a corpse near the café from before. Though surprised at Harry's sudden appearance, the Ghoul offered to share the corpse with Harry, an offer which he gladly accepted. The old Harry would have likely been horrified at the thought of sharing with a Ghoul, however years of training taught him to do what he must to survive. As a Ghoul, Harry needed human flesh, and he couldn't exactly look down on Ghouls now. Before he could eat however, his new potential friend was killed by an orange haired Ghoul, who talked about, "invading his turf." Consumed by rage for the death of the first kind Ghoul he had met, 4 blood red tentacle-like kagune burst from the base of his spine and tore the new Ghoul to shreds, acting solely on instinct. Not wanting to waste any meat (and hoping to kill as little as possible) Harry ate the human corpse and the two Ghouls. One of them might have been kind to him, however Harry needed to eat. Luckily his new biology allowed him to somehow eat all the meat without wasting anything. Not long after he finished however, another Ghoul confronted him, this one a blue haired girl Harry's age. Upon seeing her, Harry said he didn't want to fight or kill her if he didn't have to and just wanted to live in peace. While seemingly surprised by this statement, along with the 3 skeletons behind him, two of which were clearly Ghouls based on the black bones, she was seemingly more surprised when she noticed Harry only had one Ghoul eye, the other being human. After the shock wore off, she invited Harry to a nearby café, which she called a safe haven for Ghouls. Upon arrival, Harry was shocked that the safe haven was the same café he had visited the night of the accident, a cozy little place by the name of Anteiku. Harry was introduced to the owner of the place, a kind old man by the name of Yoshimura, who seemed to exude an air of trustworthiness. Yoshimura quickly sat young Harry down and asked him what his situation was, as it was clearly unique. After scanning the mans mind with Legillimency and finding nothing but good intentions, Harry explained what had happened without giving away his surname or his father's name. Yoshimura was quite understanding, offering to teach Harry how to hide his new Ghoul side and how to control his new abilities, an offer which Harry quickly accepted. Afterwards, Harry ran home before Arima got back and noticed he was gone.

That's how things went for about a month. Harry would spend large amounts of time at Anteiku, learning how to control his new gifts and bonding with the people there, especially with Touka, the girl who first brought him there. While initially cold to Harry, she quickly warmed up to him and the two became fast friends. There was a slight problem when Harry's training began, as everyone could tell that Harry clearly had combat training prior to this. This led to Harry having to tell the truth about him and his father, and Harry was quite amazed when no one judged him for it. Speaking of Harry's father, Arima didn't question the many visits to Anteiku, as he thought Harry was finally making friends his own age besides Juuzou, a somewhat insane prodigy who had helped Harry preform more than a few pranks at the CCG headquarters. While Juuzou was a wonderful friend to Harry, Arima felt he needed more than just one friend his age, so he never questioned his son's many visits to Anteiku. About a month after this began, however, Anteiku gained 2 new residents, an 8 year old girl by the name of Hinami and her mother. Hinami immediately took a liking to Harry, insisting on calling him Onii-Chan and always asking him to read to her and snuggle with her. Harry, likewise, absolutely adored the young girl, and would often refuse to leave her side. It got to the point where more often than not, one would find them snuggling wherever was most convenient. For some reason however, Touka seemed to grow angry whenever she saw this. Other than that however, all was well. But alas, it could not last.

While Harry was training with his father, Hinami and her mother ran into Kureo Mado, a Ghoul Investigator who had always unnerved Harry. Mado had lured the two into an alley using a quinqe made from Hinami's dead father. Hinami was able to escape, but not before witnessing her mother dying to a quinqe made of her dead husband. The sound of her begging to be killed by anything else haunts Hinami to this day, as does Mado's sickening look of pleasure. When Harry and Touka found out what had happened, they were in complete agreement. Mado needed to die. The rest of the residents of Anteiku insisted they should leave him alone and stay peaceful, but Touka and Harry could not be swayed. The way they wanted to kill Mado, however, differed drastically. Touka wanted to charge after him immediately, while Harry wanted to plan out a trap for the bastard. Frustrated that they couldn't agree on anything, Touka ran off to kill Mado. While she failed to kill him, she did kill one of his subordinates. The next day however, Mado set a trap for them. He used quinqes made from both of Hinami's parents to lure her to an old sewer entrance. Though both Harry and Touka went after her, Harry was staled by Amon, who had been assigned as Mado's partner. Luckily Harry recently received a custom mask so Amon didn't recognize him. That same mask would eventually lead to Harry earning the name "Eyepatch." Though Amon fought with everything he had, Harry held back and aimed solely for Amon's weapon, not wanting to hurt the man he saw as a brother. This led to a stalemate for a while, until Harry had a rather interesting conversation with Amon.

"Tell me something investigator, if there was a man who sought to kill a mother and daughter, both of whom are innocent, by using the daughters deceased father as bait, then took great pleasure in causing the two as much pain as possible, would you call this man a man, or a monster?" our favorite hybrid asked.

"He'd be a monster, obviously," a somewhat confused Amon replied.

"Interesting. Now if there was an innocent child, who has never harmed anyone or anything, would you call the child a child, or a monster?" Harry asked again.

"They would be a child, but why are you asking me this?" a now thoroughly confused Amon asked.

"The man I just described is your partner, and the child is the Ghoul he is hunting. You yourself just admitted that the child is just a child, and that your partner is a monster. So why are you fighting me?"

Amon, shocked into silence, had no answer to this, and merely dropped his weapon. Harry then got past him with no problems.

Upon arriving at the sewer entrance, Harry found Touka and Hinami standing over Mado's corpse, recently killed by Touka. She had killed him after a rather brutal fight while Hinami kept away from the fight. Upon arrival back at Anteiku, Yoshimura was too relieved that they were all still alive to lecture them. The next day, Amon took an extended vacation. Most investigators assumed it was so he could grieve over Mado's death, but some people know better. However this was by no means the end of Harry's troubles. In fact, just one month later, something happened. Something that led to the collision of Harry's two lives, and would affect Ghouls everywhere. That incident started with Yakumo Oomori, more commonly known as Yamori or Jason. Yamori was an elite member of Aogiri Tree, a Ghoul terrorist group which regularly fought against the CCG. Yamori was best known for his love of torture, always wanting to find out how different people respond to it, before killing and eating them. It is for this reason that he came after Harry. It seems word had gotten around that there was a One-Eyed Ghoul at Anteiku, and Yamori wanted to see how they would react to torture. So Yamori and several associates, including Touka's brother Ayato, arrived at Anteiku to kidnap Harry. Harry, at the time, was sleeping in one of the bedrooms due to having just finished an intense training session. Due to this, and the fact that the other Anteiku members were no match for them, Yamori and his associates were successful, and they threatened to destroy Anteiku if anyone tried to rescue Harry. Knowing they were no match for Aogiri Tree but also knowing they had to save Harry, the members of Anteiku did the one thing they never ever thought they would do.

They went to Arima for help.

Getting to see Arima was actually relatively easy. All they did was walk into CCG headquarters, say they were friends of Harry Kishou, then state he was in trouble. Everyone at the CCG loved Harry, so his friends were their friends as far as they were concerned. Everyone from Anteiku was immediately escorted to Arima's office, where they explained all that had happened. While initially wary of the group, once he learned all that had happened Arima ordered all available investigators to assemble at Yamori's current base. He also started mumbling about punishing Harry for not telling him sooner. The current head of the CCG tried to block Arima's orders… until Arima killed him and took control of the CCG. Surprisingly, no one seemed to mind. After this a just about every member of the CCG gathered just outside Yamori's base, along with the members of Anteiku. They stormed the place, killing every Aogiri member in sight. However they didn't end up finding Harry. He found them. Or rather, he found Touka as she was fighting her brother Ayato. This Harry, however, was different. His hair was white, his nails were black, and he seemed much colder, without a shred of mercy in him. This was shown when he broke half of the bones in Ayato's body in order to, "half-kill" him. You see, Yamori wasn't working on his own in his torture. He had the help of magicians who cast a time deceleration spell on Yamori's torture chamber. This spell ensured that one hour in the real world was one week in their. Since it took 3 hours for Harry to escape… that meant he was tortured for 3 weeks. During this time Yamori used numerous physiological torture techniques on Harry so horrible they cannot be written here. The only thing we can write is that Yamori inserted a venomous centipede into Harry's ear then let it crawl around in his skull until Harry pulled it out through his ear at the end of the three weeks. This is when Harry broke free, killed, then ate Yamori. As a side effect of the torture however, Harry's hair had turned white, and his nails were pitch black, and while he was still sane, he was now much colder and cynical. After half-killing Ayato, Harry and Touka got back to the temporary CCG headquarters just outside the Aogiri base. Arima was, at the time, killing every member of Aogiri Tree he could find for kiddnapping his son, however once he heard Harry was safe over the comm lines, he rushed back to base and whacked Harry in the head for not telling him about Harry's transformation into a One-Eyed Ghoul. After this, everyone went to Anteiku to celebrate Harry's rescue, but not before Juuzou grabbed what was left of Yamori's body to turn into a quinqe. It would make a good birthday present for Harry.

The next day, Arima revealed to Harry that he was actually part Ghoul, he just couldn't manifest his kagune or his Ghoul Eye. He was actually the One Eyed King, the leader of all Ghouls. Arima then introduced Harry to Eto Yoshimura, who was Harry's favorite author, the estranged daughter of Mr. Yoshimura, and the One-Eyed Owl, the leader of Aogiri Tree and the only Ghoul to achieve SSS class, making her the most powerful Ghoul alive.

After this life for Ghouls everywhere drastically changed. The CCG stopped hunting Ghouls indiscriminately, instead only taking down those that cause trouble. The Aogiri Tree helped them from time to time, however they focused more on helping Ghouls control their abilities and their hunger, as well as how to blend in with humans. Normally this would be a parents job, however countless children were orphaned by the old CCG, leaving them with no one to teach them. The two organizations also worked together to get food for those who couldn't stomach killing, mainly by smuggling bodies out of morgues.

Life also changed drastically for Harry. Once Eto was reunited with her father, she and Arima took over Harry's training, teaching him to use both his kagune and his quinqe at the same time. She also taught him how to control his Kakuja. A kakuja is an advanced form of the Kagune which is created when a Ghoul feasts on other Ghouls. The Kakuja can take any form the user imagines, and is only limited by the users mind. The downside, however, is that the user falls into an animalistic rage while using the Kakuja. Due to Eto's intense training and Harry's mastery of Occlumency however, Harry learned how to control his Kakuja. He was also given the corpses of Ghoul criminals in order to strengthen his Kakuja, including the corpse of an A class Ghoul known only as, "The Gourmet." Ironically, he actually tasted a bit off.

Harry's training wasn't the only thing to change. His personal life also changed drastically. Him and Ayato made up and actually became similar to brothers. However the thing that changed the most was Harry's love life. After the CCG psychiatrists mostly reversed the damage Yamori did (although Harry still cracks his fingers like Yamori whenever he gets serious in a fight) Harry learned some rather interesting facts about Ghouls. Mainly the facts that Ghouls mature much faster than humans, reaching their maturity at the age of 11, and that, due to low birth rates, Ghoul men are expected to have harems. Not massive harems, but generally harems of 3 women and 1 man. However, more powerful Ghouls naturally attract more mates. Since Harry is a One-Eyed Ghoul trained by the One-Eyed Owl and Arima, as well as being an extremely powerful wizard, Harry ended up attracting 5 girls, with a high possibility of him attracting more. The first was Touka, who confessed her feelings shortly after the Yamori incident. The second was Eto, who got very drunk with Harry one night, then proceeded to fuck him for 10 hours straight. Gotta love Ghoul stamina. Third and fourth were Kurona and Nashiro, twin artificial One-Eyed Ghouls like Harry, who work for Aogiri Tree. They confessed to him after training with him for a year. Last (for now) was Hinami, who confessed less than a year ago just after she reached her maturity. The one downside to this is everyone teases him about being a sis-con, since Hinami still calls him Onii-Chan, while Kurona and Nashiro call him Nii-san. Harry however, takes it all in stride, so long as none of the teasing goes too far. Surprisingly enough, he has also managed to love and care for each of his girls equally, despite having no experience whatsoever in the romance department. He's even married each of his girls except for Hinami, who's wedding is planned for sometime around Christmas. Granted, marrying four girls, soon to be five, required a fair few bribes along with a few threats, however it's all worked out well so far. Especially once people realize they're dealing with Japan's greatest magical prodigy as well as one of the strongest Ghouls alive. However this now raises a question. Every morning Harry wakes up surrounded by his girls in bed, so where are they now, since he woke up alone?

After pondering this for a few minutes, Harry remembers the date, and realizes they must be out setting up the celebration. A celebration that all of Aogiri Tree and CCG and Anteiku, as well as countless politicians and wizards, will attend. After all, today is a very special anniversary.

It's October 31st, the ten year anniversary of the day Harry Potter came to Japan and became Harry Kishou.

**AN: I apologize for not describing what the characters look like. I am terrible at describing people, so I'd suggest looking them up on google. Or just watch the Tokyo Ghoul anime. It's a very good anime.**


	2. Chapter 2

The One Eyed Wizard Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either of these franchises. Also IMPORTANT: Read the note at the bottom. You'll see why.**

The last few years had not been good for Albus Dumbledore.

It had started off wonderfully. Just under 13 years ago his great plan was set into motion. Voldemort attacked the Potters just as Dumbledore planned when he convinced Severus to give Voldemort a portion of the prophecy. Unfortunately Lily and James survived since Voldemort merely stunned them, however Dumbledore still convinced them to do as he wished, for the Greater Good of course. Jack Potter, the younger twin, was marked with a V-shaped scar on his forehead, making him the chosen one. He would be kept in the Wizarding world as a symbol of the light for when Voldemort returned. Harry, the eldest twin, would be sent to the magic-hating Dursleys, who would surely abuse him, with a note stating his parents were dead. Starved of affection, believing his family dead, Harry would make the perfect tool when he was brought back into his family upon entering Hogwarts. Dumbledore did however have to place several magic blocks, as well as a vision impairment curse upon Harry that would activate sometime between ages 7 and 8 – he couldn't have his tool becoming more powerful than the chosen one or, preposterous as it is, Dumbledore himself – but besides that everything was wonderful.

Things stayed wonderful for several years. The Potters made a fortune off of Jack's fame, a large amount of which was given to Dumbledore. Jack himself proved quite easy to control. Merely give him a few gifts, massage his ego, and he would do anything. Not that Dumbledore made him do anything yet, but it was good for the future. Dumbledore even convinced the Wizengamot to give the Pureblood Death Eaters a second chance to see the Light. To top it all off Dumbledore managed to discreetly push through some laws that heavily restricted many non-human species. However this wonderful period all came to an end just over three years ago.

Three years ago Harry Potter was supposed to re-enter the Wizarding world, enter Hogwarts with his brother, and be the good little soldier who did everything his parents and Dumbledore asked. Jack Potter was supposed to enter Hogwarts and excel in all his classes, showing that the chosen one was a force to be reckoned with. Neither of these things happened.

When the Hogwarts letter addressed to Harry Potter was sent, the owl flew around Hogwarts once, then returned to the headmaster. This only ever happens when the recipient doesn't exist or is dead. Upon visiting the Dursley house, he found it in a state of utter disrepair, with not a soul inside. Upon question the neighbors, they claimed the Dursleys had mysteriously left without saying a word 7 years ago and never returned. Since no one had actually seen them leave, some believe something rather sinister occurred, and believe the house is now either haunted or cursed. Dumbledore immediately disproved both of these notions after a quick scan of the house. He tried asking his spy in the area, Mrs. Figg, what had happened and why he wasn't told, only to find she had died in a car crash 8 years ago. Dumbledore was so caught up taking advantage of Jack's fame and controlling the Wizengamot that he never noticed that he stopped hearing from her. At the end of the day Dumbledore accepted that Harry was gone, and most certainly dead. The only upside to this was that James and Lily didn't care in the slightest, having grown used to just one son. Jack didn't even know Harry ever existed, being to young to remember him before Harry was sent away.

Speaking of Jack, he appeared to have no magical talent whatsoever, and was seemingly very weak magically. The highest grade he had achieved was an A for Acceptable in Herbology, a subject so lacking in use of magic that a Muggle could do well in it. Dumbledore could only assume that Jack was embarrassed about his strength, and did badly in order to not show off. After all, Jack was the chosen one, he couldn't possibly be weak magically.

Things did not improve in the following years. Despite using the Sorcerers stone as bait, Dumbledore failed to lure Voldemort to Hogwarts. On top of that, despite knowing that Voldemort was using horcruxes, not a single one had been found by Dumbledore. Then there was the fact that Jack still hadn't shown his true magical power, which lead to Dumbledore having to pull a few strings in the school board just to let him pass each year. The most troubling thing, however, was rumors of a powerful Wizard in Japan. A Wizard that supposedly had power which far surpassed his own. This was a major problem. Only Dumbledore was capable of properly wielding that kind of power, so this person needed to be put down. However there was a problem with this. Dumbledore had made it quite clear several years ago that much of the magic Japan practiced was dark. He had attempted to bring them to the light, however they were instead greatly insulted, and chose to cut off all ties with him and magical Britain. Due to this, Dumbledore has no spies in Japan, and was unable to even get this wizards name. Killing him wasn't possible in the slightest unless Dumbledore himself went to Japan, which he couldn't do since he was busy with other duties. So he was stuck, and could merely hope that the rumors were greatly exaggerated.

That all leads us to now, October 31st, mere minutes before the Triwizard Champions would be chosen. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort planned on using Jack to return this year, and Dumbledore could only hope that Jack stopped holding back. As he looked over at his Deputy headmistress however, his mind became occupied with his newest annoyance. Namely the 5-year old kitsune sitting on her lap.

It appears that while on summer vacation, Minerva Mcgonagall found the child while visiting a relative who had moved to Japan. She had just had quite the argument with said relative, and apparently looked rather angry. Seeing this, the young kitsune ran up to her and wrapped her legs in a hug. While surprised at first, she soon picked him up and asked where his parents were. Turns out however, the child never knew his parents. He didn't even have a name, as the old man who occasionally took care of him merely called him "kit." This old man also apparently told him that hugs make everyone happy. Upon hearing all of this, she spoke to the old man and arranged for the child, who she named Ashter, to come with her to Hogwarts so he could have a proper home. This is a decision that irritated Dumbledore to no end. The boy was a creature! A kitsune of all things, a race known for using soul magic and senjutsu, two incredibly dark forms of magic! He should have been killed immediately upon discovery, he wasn't even worthy of stepping foot in Hogwarts or even being near a leader of the light such as Dumbledore!

And yet, the rest of the castle residents seemed to disagree with him. This is partially because of how cute he seems. Sun-kissed blonde hair that fell to the base of his head, blue eyes full of innocence, two yellow fox ears with white tips that were constantly twitching, nine fluffy tails the same color as his ears that were constantly moving, and a large yellow robe because "black's no fun," according to Ashter. His mannerisms also helped sway the students and teachers, as he always gave everyone hugs, and had no qualms about letting people pet his ears and tails. Even Severus and his Slytherins like the child, and they don't like anyone! The only ones who actually saw reason were the Potters, who were working as the Arithmacy professor (Lily) and the DADA assistant (James)*. The brat even had quarters in every house for Merlin's sake, despite his official room being next to Mcgonagall's. This all made it nearly impossible to dispose of the brat.

As Dumbledore looked at the Goblet of Fire however, he realized the time for counting his many problems had passed, as the time for champions to be chosen had come. He made his way down from the staff table to the flaming goblet.

"SILENCE!" He shouted, "The time for champions to be chosen has come! Once chosen the champions will enter the trophy room behind me," he stated while pointing at the door.

Not a soul spoke or moved as the blue flames turned red, and spat out a roughly folded piece of parchment.

"The champion for Durmstrang is… VICTOR KRUM!"

The hall erupted into cheers as Krum confidently made his way forward and into the trophy room, though none were quite as loud as Ronald Weasley, who might've driven his neighbors deaf with his cheering.

Once the hall quieted down, the goblet spat out another parchment, this one looking more delicate and somewhat resembling a snowflake.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is… FLEUR DELACOUR!"

The applause for Fleur was noticeably forced from the Beauxbatons students, however the males of Hogwarts more than made up for it. Especially Ron Weasley again. Damn that kid had some lungs.

As the students went silent for the choosing of the (supposedly) final champion, the goblet spit out one burnt piece of standard parchment.

"The champion for Hogwarts is… CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

The response for Cedric was… lukewarm to say the least. Hufflepuff students cheered their hardest, but most only clapped politely. For once, Ronald was silent. As Dumbledore opened his mouth to declare the official start of the Triwizard Tournament however, the goblet spat out another piece of parchment.

'_Right on time,' _the old headmaster thought. As he grabbed the parchment, he quietly read the name.

"Jack Potter."

The entire hall was silent. Jack initially looked surprised, though he quickly gained a smirk and walked to the trophy room, followed by his parents. As Dumbledore moved to join them however, something unexpected happened. The goblet acted up again, only this time the flames were black and white, as if they were made of pure light and darkness.

'_What's going on?' _Dumbledore thought to himself, _"this isn't supposed to happen. The goblet shouldn't even be able to make flames like that.'_

Despite his beliefs however, the goblet spat out one final piece of parchment, different from all the rest. As Dumbledore caught it and read it, his face lost all color, and his mouth opened in shock. Without saying a word, he swept into the trophy room, closely followed by Madam Maxime and Igor Karkaroff.

"Before anyone starts complaining we have to resolve a major problem," he stated to the rooms occupants.

"You mean the fact that you somehow have two champions?!" Igor angrily stated.

"No Igor I am referring to the fact that the Goblet has somehow chosen someone who has long been thought dead," Dumbledore said calmly but coldly.

"What on earth are you talking about Dumblydore?" Madam Maxime questioned.

In response, the old headmaster merely held up the black-as-night parchment so that all could read it.

There, written in blinding white flames, was a name that no one expected. A name that should have been impossible.

_**Harry Kishou (form. Potter)**_

_In Japan _

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

At 3 am, Harry Kishou suddenly woke up to unbearable pain. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't even tell where he was. All he was aware of was feeling as though he was being torn apart from the inside. Yamori's torture was nothing compared to this.

All around him, his lovers stared at him in worry. The celebration earlier had been wonderful, although a few politicians had soured it a bit. Apparently the A-class Ghoul know as Gourmet was part of a politically powerful family with several allies. Now those same allies were trying to have Arima charged with murder of a human. Since the body was eaten and the bones used for a stock, there wasn't any biological proof that Tsukiyama (the Gourmet) was a Ghoul. Luckily Arima had enough political allies to stop them, for now anyway. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was the fact that their lover was screaming bloody murder while appearing to be in an extreme amount of pain.

"B-Baka, s-stop it! Whatever's happening can't be worse than what you've already felt. So wake up Harry! HARRY!" Touka screamed frantically.

As this occurred Arima burst into the room, having heard the screaming from down the hall. As he came in the door however, all screaming stopped. The pain had vanished, just as quickly and mysteriously as it had come. All was silent, until Arima spoke.

"Would someone care to explain what just happened?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Surprisingly, it was shy little Hinami who spoke up. "We were all sleeping when Harry started screaming. He wouldn't respond to anything we said, and he just stopped when you came in."

Suddenly, Harry came out of the daze the pain left him in. He felt strange though. Almost as if he was exhausted while also having more energy than ever before. He decided to speak up to stop the others from worrying.

"I'm fine," he said as he sat up and looked at his father."I couldn't think or react to anything because of the pain, but now that it's gone I feel fine."

Arima looked over his son with a careful eye, taking note of everything. Truly, Harry did look fine, if a bit tired, and somewhat flustered since Eto's hand had drifted to his crotch, however the fact remained that Harry had just woken up screaming in pain so therefore certain procedures needed to be followed.

"While you might feel fine Harry, the fact is that you just woke up in unbearable pain. You know we need to have a CCG doctor look at you to make sure."

Harry sighed. After all the injuries he had received and fights he had gotten into, he had become quite familiar with the doctors of CCG. He didn't like them. Make no mistake, they were quite kind and very gentle with all medical procedures, however they generally prescribed bed rest for Harry. Something that is very difficult when Harry can only drink coffee and he hates decaf. Nonetheless, he needed to figure out what happened, and the doctors were his best bet. Suddenly, Eto spoke up.

"But Arima-kun, can't it wait till morning? That way we girls can make sure Harry-kun feels better after his ordeal?" She said with a grin while tightening her grip on Harry's crotch.

Hearing this, Nashiro and Kurona smirked slightly while Touka and Hinami blushed scarlet. Harry meanwhile didn't even react besides a slight blush. He had grown used to Eto's antics after 4 years. Arima merely raised an eyebrow in slight amusement.

"As much as I'm sure Harry would enjoy that, we really need to get this checked out as soon as possible. Sorry Eto, you'll have do that when he gets back,"

Eto pouted at this, but released her husband to find what had happened. Harry slipped out of bed, ready for several hours of testing. None of which he would enjoy.

_One hour later_

Harry and his father were patiently waiting in the doctors office for the blood test to come back. After it had been drawn into a small black vial the doctor had taken one look at it and rushed off to have it tested. A nearby nurse had asked them to wait for the results.

As Harry glanced at his father, he thought of just how rarely he spent any time with him due to Arima being busy with work as head of the CCG. Granted it isn't nearly as bad as when Arima first took over. Back then there was a massive fuss over Arima killing the former head because of a few politicians and the CCG chairman. Thankfully the body hadn't been eaten so a customary autopsy was performed which showed the head was a Ghoul. This shut up the politicians pretty quickly, although the chairman continued until he saw the changes Arima made. Now he's one of Arima's biggest supporters, and the main reason why he hasn't been charged for Tsukiyama's murder. Now Arima wasn't quite as busy as before, however Harry still only saw him outside of work roughly once a week.

Just as Harry was about to start a conversation with his father, the doctor came in holding a black vial and wearing a troubled expression on his face.

"Gentlemen I am sorry to tell you this, however something rather unprecedented has occurred with young Harry, and in all honesty neither me nor my colleagues know what to do," he immediately said in a cautious voice.

Arima narrowed his eyes at the doctor. "Unprecedented generally means bad in our profession. What exactly has happened to my son?"

"It's not exactly bad, just rather unprecedented. You see… well… perhaps it's best if you see it for yourself. This is the blood we took from young Harry today," he said as he opened the vial and showed the contents to father and son.

Said contents were quite surprising. Instead of the ruby red liquid they were expecting, the two were nearly blinded by the shining white liquid within. It was as if someone had liquified light itself. It certainly wasn't what they were expecting to come from Harry's veins.

"Doctor what exactly is this?" Arima questioned in an emotionless voice. He had learned long ago how to separate from his emotions during serious moments, and his son having light for blood was certainly serious.

The doctor became even more nervous. It was hard not to, with an angry Arima Kishou staring at him.

"From what me and several magical doctors can tell, young Harry no longer has blood, at least not in the sense we are used to. Instead, pure concentrated magic flows through his veins. There is no record of anything like this occurring, so there is no way to know how this will affect Harry besides increased magical power," the doctor said while trembling like a leaf.

It was at this moment that Harry spoke up. "If you can't tell what the effects are by analyzing my blood, then we'll just have to find out through our own tests. Right Dad?" He said as he looked to his father.

Said father smiled at this. Trust Harry to stay calm, even when learning that his very blood is magic. The test Harry was referring to was actually a combination of two tests. The first was the mandatory yearly Japanese Magical Ranking tests, which push wizards to their magical limits while making them use every spell they know to determine their ranking, which determines their standing in both magical society and scholarly meetings among other wizards. It also serves as a census of the magically capable beings in Japan (to be magically capable you must pass the Magi Exams). The second is the first part of the CCG Investigator Partner Exam, which pushes new investigators' physical attributes to the limit to determine both who they will be paired up with, and what type of quinqe would work the best for them. These two tests were combined to discover Harry's full combat potential. By preforming this hybrid test today, they could compare the new results to the previous results in order to determine how this magical blood has changed Harry. Before they could do that however, there was one more thing that Arima knew needed examination.

"Doctor while I am aware that the change in Harry's blood is quite significant, shouldn't we also examine his kagune to see if they have been effected as well?

The doctor jumped slightly. Clearly he had forgotten about everything else in light of Harry's blood,* however he quickly nodded. "You are of course correct Mr. Kishou. Harry, if you would?"

At that, Harry nodded, and quickly activated his kagune and kakugan (Ghoul eye), however no one expected what came out of his back. The Doctor and Arima simply looked at his kagune with dumbfounded expressions. When Harry looked at his kagune, he became quite shocked.

Instead of the ruby red color he was used to, or even a bright white that he might have expected with his new blood, his kagune were now pitch black. They were so dark that they seemed to absorb the light out of the air, making the whole room darker. As Harry looked back to the adults in the room, they both seemed to regain their composure.

"Alright young Harry, it seems as though you're kagune have changed as well. Now I'll have to take a small sample for testing," the doctor said as he readied a scalpel*. However when he went to cut away the tip of one of Harry's kagune, it reacted rather violently, knocking the scalpel away and flinging the doctor against the far wall and knocking him unconscious.

Arima stared at his son. "Harry, what on earth was that?"

Harry was trying to figure out the same thing. As his brain ran through all the possibilities, he found that only one was actually likely. "I didn't try to do that, however I think my kagune sensed a threat and sought to stop it. It's possible that they now have a limited consciousness, or at least basic preservation instincts. We'll need to do some tests to find out for sure.

Arima merely sighed and pinched his nose. Why did all of the strange things have to happen to his son? "Well since the doctors clearly can't help us we might as well head home and do those tests in the morning. Just wait here for a moment while I find a doctor for this doctor."

Harry merely nodded, happy to get away from the doctors without being prescribed bed rest. And this visit only took a single hour!

_**Hogwarts, Headmaster's office**_

"Albus what are we doing up here in the middle of the night?" James Potter asked. It was several hours after the champions had been chosen, and Albus had called James, Lily, and Jack up to his office for an unknown reason.

"I called you all here because of our fourth champion, Harry Potter," Albus replied in his standard grandfather voice.

It was at this moment that Lily spoke up. "But Albus, you told us Harry was dead years ago. How can he be a champion?"

Jack suddenly interjected. "Who is this Harry guy anyway? You all still haven't told me who he is."

Dumbledore used this as an opportunity to explain. "Harry is your elder twin brother. He was sent to live with your relatives the Dursleys after Voldemort attacked so he wouldn't live in your shadow. However he and the Dursleys disappeared ten years ago, and were assumed dead since I couldn't find a trace of them. However since his name came out of the goblet he must be alive, as only living people can be chosen as champions. How his name got in the cup is unknown, however all that matters right now is that we find him."

"And how are we going to do that when there haven't been any leads before?" James asked as he crossed his arms.

At this, Albus smiled. "I have a rather simple solution to that. Lily, if you would take this dagger, slice your palm, then fill this bowl with blood, I will be able to find Harry with a blood relative tracking charm. I never used it before as I thought there would be no point in it."

Lily did as he asked, filling a small bowl with countless golden runes covering the inside. Once that was done, Albus poured the blood onto a silver parchment. Once there, the blood reformed into words. The first set was expected. The second set was anything but expected.

_**Jack Potter **_

_**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **_

_**Harry Kishou (form. Potter) **_

_**CCG Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**_

The inhabitants of the room stared at the parchment, until Jack asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What the hell is he doing in Tokyo?"

However Lily asked a question that had been bothering her for a while. "Albus why does it keep saying Harry Kishou? Shouldn't it just say Potter?"

However the headmaster merely waved both questions off. "Why Harry and the Dursleys are in Japan doesn't matter, and I'm sure they simply changed their surname to fit in. Now gather round, I'll Portkey is there and then we can bring young Harry back to Britain, where he belongs."

And in a flash of blue light, they were gone, hoping to bring Harry Potter back to Britain. If only they knew everything that such a decision would cause.

Granted, we wouldn't have a story if they did.

***While there is a curse on the position of DADA professor, there was no DADA Assistant Professor when it was cast. Therefore in theory there could be an assistant professor who would be unaffected by the curse, allowing for better education in that class despite the constant change in professors.**

***I swear this pun was entirely unintended.**

***After Harry's half-Ghoul statis was revealed, all medical equipment at the CCG was replaced with quinqe steel in case they needed to operate on Harry or another Ghoul.**

**IMPORTANT: I need y'all's help. I know how want to portray all the characters except for two, who I need y'all's opinion on. Hermione and Draco. Tell me in the comments how you think I should portray them, and if Hermione should be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Also I apologize for the delay, I'm not very good with dialogue so it took me a while to write. If anyone has tips for writing dialogue I will gladly take them. Lastly credit for the idea of using a blood spell to find Harry goes to SlashFan2018. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have questions then feel free to ask. Also if you just wanted to read a story where Harry goes through 4th year as Kaneki than I apologize. I originally planned to do that, then I started this chapter and that plan went straight out the window. Sorry if that's what you wanted.**


End file.
